Amor platónico
by VainRequiem
Summary: <html><head></head>[AU] Era pequeño, pero podía llegar a entender lo que era un beso porque su hermano mayor se lo había dicho. Había visto a sus padres dándose besos disimulados cuando creían que él no miraba, así que inmediatamente le atribuyó el calificativo de "prohibido". "—¿Qué es amor platónico?" "—Pues… ¿Amor como un ideal?"</html>


¡Holi!

Hice una pausa para escribir algo que llevaba imaginándome mucho tiempo: un pequeño y adorable Sasuke. Tal vez parezca un sin sentido, pero bueno, no todo necesita explicación.

Y sí, mi carrera me ha afectado (?), pero juro que tengo más temas de conversación que no involucren cosas filosóficas, lo prometo (quien lo lea entenderá (?)).

* * *

><p>Naruto <strong>belongs <strong>to Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: AU, shonen-ai, shotacon (?).

* * *

><p>»<strong> Amor platónico<strong> «  
><span>VainRequiem<span>

* * *

><p>Era pequeño, pero podía llegar a entender lo que era un beso porque su hermano mayor se lo había dicho.<p>

Había visto a sus padres dándose besos disimulados cuando creían que él no miraba, así que inmediatamente le atribuyó el calificativo de "Prohibido". Realmente era injusto, ya que tanto su hermano como sus padres podían hacer esas cosas, pero él al ser demasiado pequeño debía conformarse con darle besos en la mejilla a su madre –y no lo hacía con demasiado entusiasmo, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para esas cosas-.

—Eres demasiado pequeño, tonto—le respondía siempre su hermano, con voz cariñosa y suave, mientras su novio –aunque el pequeño Sasuke pondría la mano en el fuego a que era una chica– le miraba con hastío, esperanzado de que se fuese para hacer aquello que él mismo había catalogado de prohibido.— Cuando seas mayor comprenderás.

Pero al tener frente a él aquellos brillantes ojos añiles tan vivaces, que le observaban como si estuviese ahí para satisfacer cualquier necesidad que le surgiera, no podía sino asustarse ante aquella abrumadora sensación que le invadía desde el pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, causándole un molesto cosquilleo en las manos y un fuerte dolor de pecho.

—¿Sasuke, estás bien?—escuchó que le preguntaba, a lo que inmediatamente alzó la cabecita con orgullo.

—Claro que sí, usuratonkachi, ¿por quién me tomas? —respondió, intentando sonar lo más adulto que su fina y aniñada voz le permitía. Había mentido, obviamente, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta excepto su tutor particular.

Namikaze Naruto, diecisiete años, iba a su casa para repasar lo que él daba en la escuela. ¿Por qué? Porque a su madre así se le antojaba, ya que a su propio juicio objetivo –totalmente subjetivo- no necesitaba ningún tutor y mucho menos él.

Era despistado, era torpe, cabeza de chorlito y se veía a la legua que debía esforzarse mucho más que la media para sacar un triste aprobado.

Pero Namikaze Kushina, amiga íntima de su madre, al parecer había utilizado sus poderes de bruja para embaucar a su dulce madre y que contratase al chico.

—Bruja—susurró en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el áureo, confundido. El pequeño Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que realmente era un idiota, pero aprovecharía que había llamado su atención.

—¿Qué es amor platónico?

El rubio pareció meditarlo, no sabiendo realmente cómo responder aquella pregunta tan complicada. A ver, realmente sabía contestarla, pero dudaba que el niño se refiriese a la definición filosófica de la misma.

—Pues… ¿Amor como un ideal? —se aventuró el rubio, viendo si así podía llegar a entenderla. No lo parecía, porque Sasuke ladeó ligeramente como lo haría un gato confuso.

Ese niño era adorable.

—Hmmm… A ver, cómo te explico…—musitó el rubio, intentando quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza—Es cuando tu amor es imposible, o no correspondido, ¿a que lo mantienes en tu mente como un deseo inalcanzable? Algo así.

El pequeño parpadeó, de alguna forma sintiendo que se identificaba claramente con aquello. Solamente lo había preguntado porque unas semanas atrás había visto los apuntes del rubio, y estaba remarcado el concepto de "amor platónico", esperaba algo mucho más complicado que aquello.

Miró fijamente a aquellos ojos añiles, tan despejados y claros como un día de verano, que le daban valentía para realizar _lo imposible_.

—Naruto—llamó, queriendo asegurarse de que la atención del rubio estaba únicamente sobre él, era monopolizador y no le importaba—, ¿puedes acercarte?

Ante su inocente pregunta su tutor no pudo negarse y se acercó al pequeño, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Claro, ¿qué te pa-

Pero un suave roce en sus labios le calló repentinamente. El pequeño niño de piel pálida no podría describir los sentimientos que le ahogaron en ese momento: lo que antes en sus manos eran simples cosquillas, ahora era un dolor tan intenso que le obligaba a agarrar cualquier cosa con tal de que se calmase, el dolor en su pecho se extendió además por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Tan rápido como rozó sus labios, se separó.

—La verdad es que estoy viendo que Sasuke se está volviendo más abierto gracias a tu hijo, Kushina, muchísimas gracias—se escuchó una suave voz hablando, a la misma vez que se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la casa— ¡Oh, hola Naruto-kun! ¿Cómo vas?

—¡Genial, Mikoto-san! —exclamó nervioso el aludido, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en su condenado pupilo, seguramente no más mayor de siete años. —¡Justo hoy le expliqué algo de filosofía!

—Vaya, ¿y lo entendiste, Sasuke?

—Lo entendió condenadamente bien—murmuró Naruto, apartando el rostro para ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

—¿Ah?

* * *

><p>¡Felicito a quien haya llegado al final!<p>

Pues se me ocurrió mientras escribía tWwA, y me dije ¿por qué no? Siempre me imaginé algo así en mi cabeza, y a la inversa también (Sasuke cuidando de un mini-Naruto se vería tan, pero tan adorable...), y pues decidí escribirlo antes y publicarlo. Además de que también sirve para relajarse un poco, creo.

No hay mucho que decir de aquí, sinceramente. Cualquier error orcográfico (?) es que lo escribí algo rápido y no cuidé demasiado ese aspecto al escribir, pero pueden decirme y así corregir.

¡No muerdo, os animo a que déis señales de vida!

**VainR, 15:45**

Cualquier cosa podéis localizarme en el blog VainRequiem, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que no tiene perdida ;3  
>También tenéis la dirección en mi <em>profile<em>, donde publicaré adelantos y cositas que vaya a escribir (?) Podéis usarlo para cualquier duda que tengáis, ¡de hecho os animo a ello!


End file.
